Chōnan
Known as the Uchiha Clan Ancestor was the elder son of the Sage of the Six Paths. He is deceased and Fa' rao is currently trying to revive in to assist him in goals of Tsuki no Ai.. after seeing the damage his ideals has cost his clan he made his decision to rejoin them and help clean the mess he made Background He inherited the Sage's "eyes" — his powerful chakra and spiritual energy. He believed that force and strength were the key to peace. When the Sage was on his deathbed, he selected the younger brother to carry on his dream of establishing peace throughout the ninja world. The older brother, angry and jealous that his father had not chosen him, fought his younger sibling to claim what he felt was rightfully his. The elder brother's descendants, who would become the Uchiha clan, would continue this fight with the younger brother's descendants, the Senju clan. Fa' rao is currently developing a forbidden jutsu that will allow him to revive The elder son and utilize hsi powers as a direct decensdant of the sage in his quest to fufill his goals. After realizing the conflict that he started years ago he joined Fa' rao on his conquest to end the corruption of the world and save the world from its descent into greater sins. Personality He believed that force and strength were the ultimate key to peace, and though he loved his father greatly, he challenged his dying will to let his younger brother carry on his will. He believed the world could never be lead by a weak traits such as love and peace for one another which fueled his desire to challenge his father will and contest his younger brothers new found leadership which resulted in the sibling clan that each son would later give birth to. These battles would later continue even in the generations long after their era. It was stated that the Curse of Hatred that resides in the heart of every Uchiha whether Active or dormant started with the Elder son and progressed to those under his generations After seeing the effect he had on his later clan he has made it his business help Fa' rao save the world from corruption.. as he feels it was his hatred that led to the demise of his own clan later. He is however still very hateful of the Senju clan and will not think twice to attack one just because the possess the name. the same for Uzumaki clan members Appearance He appears to be wearing a type of robe, and his eyebrows seemed to be clipped short, a sign of nobility in ancient Japan. He had long black hair with two locks wrapped in bandages framing either side of his face and his eyes were turned up at the corners, with markings under them. While similar at first glance to the Rinnegan, the ancestor's eyes did not have the same ripple-like pattern of concentric circles. Instead, his dōjutsu had a more spiral-like pattern originating from the pupil. He also had clearly defined sclerae unlike the Rinnegan which has concentric circles covering the entire eye. Abilities He is in theory the 1st and the strongest Uchiha of all time he wields the Yuraigan which is stonger than the Sharingan but just below the Rinnegan. His ninjutsu based abiltites are unknown as well as it style Taijutsu or genjutsu. What is known is that his Mastery in the Fire Release surpassess all of this known generation of shinobi.... and he even states that he has never been defeated in combat.. something he takes great pride in.. His speed in on par with Raido's and he can also similar to Fa' rao removes a Dojutsu from a fight.. and even seal KG abilites from an opponent. He is a master of sealing based jutsu and can create barriers on the fly trapping his opponents. Powerful as as he what makes him more dangerous is that no one has seen him at full power and lived Dojutsu Yuraigan While the Yuraigan is stated to be a downgrade of the Rinnegan and sequentially weaker, Shinmaru has stated that it is just as powerful as it and like the Rinnegan, its strength is derived from the strength of the user. In addition he states it has five basic abilities with he calls the five origins, and can be activated one at a time or all together. Though doing the latter can greatly harm the users body and mind. He is the only Uchiha in history to wield this dojutsu making it extremely unique as no other member in the Uchiha Clan awoke these eyes The first origin gives the user the ability to discern the past and past events using various means. When in user the user tends to enters a trance while seeing and hearing a noted past event, whether it be concerning themselves or of an unfamiliar lineage in a past occurrence. In contrast to former, users have the ability to foresee five minutes into the future and observe what may happen. Though having knowledge of the future invariably causes that future to change, the visions are subject to frequent shifting. The second origin allows the user to "hitch-hike" other beings' senses and experience what happens as they were them. This ability grants the user with the ability to taste, feel, smell, see and/or hear from others senses. It allows the user to experience the world as their target would. This is often done though eye contact and will last until the user decided to cancel it. The third origin allows the user to read things at unrealistic speeds while still retaining all of the information. User also has intuitive knowledge on how to pronounce any word, granted that it's in a language that they know. In addition the user's mind and eyes process information at such speeds that time appears to have slowed down, allowing the user to easily perceive what would normally be moving too fast to see and respond accordingly. The fourth origin allow the user to chakra auras, normally invisible fields of energy that surround every living thing. This can be used to sense emotions, health, chakra levels. In addition this ability allows the user to sense the energy that constitutes spatial portals and dimensional portals. The user can perceive the presence of spatial or dimensional warps, the conditions within the spatial warp, whether or not access is allowed from both sides, as well as where the warp leads to. The fifth origin allows the user's eyes to zoom in on things. Users can alter the focus of their eyes so they could zoom in on small objects. They're eyes serve as a telescope and a microscop Trivia *The older brother was born with the "eyes" of the Sage of the Six Paths. It is believed that his "eyes" either laid the foundation for or mutated into the other two major dōjutsu in the ninja world: the Byakugan and the Sharingan. *His deep seated hatred of his brother because of his father's decision transcended down throughout his lineage and became known as the "Curse of Hatred". *Like his father, he wielded a sword in battle. His choice of weapon could represent his lust for power while his brother's choice of a shakujō could symbolize his desire for love and peace. *His dojutsu the Yuriagan was unique no one else was seen wielding his eyes Category:SixpathsofSamoa Category:Tsuki no Ai